vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
124503-morning-coffee-47-making-up-for-lost-time-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Well, that's kind of it. There isn't much that really matters to me, outside of just having fun. I used to just PVP all the time, but I heard so many bad things, I haven't had the urge to jump back into it again. I mean, I don't expect I'll be doing arenas or anything rated, but are the practice games that bad? | |} ---- That won't change much :P He will be still be the Chua that escaped from the ICI Science Lab, but the background will be different as will be the goals. I'm having a blast in practise BGs. There's problems, but nothing that prevents you playing and have fun with friends. | |} ---- I run the practice battlegrounds just about every day. Now, getting a face full of Data Scape gear is pretty craptastic, but the immediate action, and just having fun with other players is still there. You are going to groan a lot getting your pvp gear, it will hurt when you see how little damage you do and how little effort it takes people to kill you. When it is done, you will be much more happy. So get a strong drink, take your licks, and when it is done we are one person closer to those warplots we always wanted the Saddles to be part of. | |} ---- ---- I ... don't know? Are those new things that don't just happen auto-magically? I did finally look up a build and spend my Talent/AMP points, but I hadn't gone looking for any others. | |} ---- 1. Crafted gear, for non-raiders, is very much viable. Doing CB, NW, Blighthaven, and Defile dailies along with the vet shiphands and adventures will get you some really good purples, if the RNG goddess doesn't screw you over. Spouse got most of her healing gear from CB and NW just from random drops. 2. Renown can be earned in any group, even doing dailies. Running the Expedition: Melting Pot a few times will net you some needed renown (sorry I wasn't able to put it on Aingeal's lot, it's a level 20 and she's only level 16). Just let us know when you want to run things and we can get a group going. I'm usually game for anything. 3. See the answer to #1. Also, once you max out the reputation, you will be able to get an amp point from each of them. It is a one time deal, but does help. For anything else, I suggest reading the updates forums. Then if you have questions, ask us. We all differ on what we like in the changes that it is a hard question to answer. | |} ---- It's ok :) Down in Fortunes Ground there is a Path Vendbot thingie you can check in there. It will cost you 18 silver for each of them. If you do have them already you wasted nothing but a few silver. CB and NW also give Amps and Tier points if I'm not mistaken. It's easy money to run them only takes a 1/2 hour or so for both. I like to do the challenges in hopes of getting the scavenged supplies. Sometimes there some good stuff in there like eldan runic modules. | |} ---- 1. Yeah... sometimes. Crafted gear can essentially ape the progression table. IIRC Archivos is good enough to walk into GA with, or at least close. However, it's only worth getting if you want to spend the plat rather than run the content. The reason it's less useful now is because there's a very clear and deliberate progression table, in that you can run vet shiphands to gear up once through, then run vet adventures and do the same thing, then run vet dungeons and do the same thing (this time with glory), and you end up in the same place. And these are all from the shiphand/adventure/dungeon vendors for game currency, not just praying for drops. If you want to skip that, you can still buy crafted gear and just run the minimum for attunement, but as it turns out people tend to like playing the game better. It's up to you what you'd rather do. 2. A few things. Housing challenges, of course, drop renown as one of their rewards most of the time. Housing Expeditions (the mini-instances that usually run non-level-based content on housing plots) do as well. Those can be HAAAAARD to solo though. I think you get a little for pretty much any elder game content, including your daily quests. However, make sure your rewards you're shooting for don't have other prerequisites. Instance tier gear, for example, might require you to medal in a certain instance or to medal in all of them (in the case of veteran tiered gear). That's a rare issue, and nothing on the renown vendor should have that, but I should make sure I raise it so you check the reward you want. 3. Yes, in fact. Not only are they good for rewards, they're a LOT easier now. Remember what a PITA that spider area was in CB? It's still a PITA, but much less of one now. Rolling in with a few friends or a fire team make the dailies fly by, but they give pretty decent rewards. Every reputation has something VERY useful at the end of its tier for someone, depending on your ilvl. I also recommend running the stuff in the Defile until you cap that rep, the stuff at Beloved is still pretty decent for non-raiders. There's a TON you missed. I can't remember the website that documents these things, but the entire nature of the endgame has changed to something that's a lot friendlier to the person that just wants to drop in for a bit. Contracts should complete that. It's hard trying to remember everything that's been improved. If you ask about something specific, though, I should be able to do a mental rundown. I just have trouble trying to write out a broader summary. It's hard to know where to start. | |} ---- Last I checked, I already had a full set of PVP gear (not arena gear, just the BG stuff). I got mine back when you could buy it in advance, so I dinged 50 with almost the whole thing waiting for me. :lol: Like I've said, I ain't very good at PVP, but I used to be very dedicated. | |} ---- That would be awesome if we had a war party :lol: | |} ---- Kitty is a level 50 Stalker. She's in mostly crafted (Epochos/Aventus) but does have a couple lucky drops from doing CB. Achivos can pretty much be ignored unless you've got more plat than you know what to do with. Get the formerly 1800 rated claws from PvP. What she's wearing should be good enough for me to take her into GA without embarrassing myself. They also grant Exile reputation. If you're at all interested in running the attunement chain, the 2nd step is Beloved (32k) with the Exile faction. AMP and Ability tier unlocks are no longer the exclusive domain of EG. Halfthor has an article on it. It's a little older but it's mostly correct. Drop 4 added a one-time use AMP and Ability tier unlocks to the renown vendors and unlimited unlocks for each to the PvP vendor. Maximizing at least the Ability tiers significantly changes how a Stalker's LAS is set up. Or let somebody else work on it, there's more of a discussion on wildstar-roleplay.com. TB seemed pretty insistent that it be rebuilt from scratch but if you can convince him otherwise that's your prerogative. | |} ---- ---- You took me through my very first runs in PvP :wub: | |} ---- Yeah, I just did. I'd like to say it's still early yet and not everything has landed but devs are already pulling the "it's too late to make big changes" line. There are several really cool things scheduled for Drop 5 that were simply half-baked and I think that's going to bite them hard. I still have an outstanding lifecycle question which should have been a no-brainer. (Use this, No sorry, Not yet but coming in/after X) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- What I can tell you: Get the Addon Ohmna Helper, it draws nice lines on where to stand, and shows you the "safe zones" in the three-head phase. Tentacles have priority above anything else. You want them dead asap, because they destroy platforms. You don't need to "build" against the potential. Just make sure your raid is standing in the correct spot constantly (See addon) It's mostly muscle memory for the Ohmna fight. I think we spend about 16-20 attempts on her and then almost ones-shotted her on the last day. Now she's on farm, and we can even score the achievements on her. | |} ---- ---- Just doing CB and NW it takes 2.5 days. You can shorten that by running the Blighthaven and Defile dailies. The Expert Research datashard mission also counts as do the Shiphand, Adventure, Dungeon and PvP dailies. Basically anything that has a mission tagged at level 50. (And I forgot Omnichore-1. Darn) | |} ---- ---- ---- Happy to hear your internet is working now. I've missed you guys! You won't be seeing me tonight, if you get on. I'll be looking at the inside of my eyelids at that time. :) | |} ---- I might be, too, if our bassist screws up "Fever" one more time. | |} ---- Heh, yeah, same here. Though I just discovered that Netflix put the other six seasons of M*A*S*H up this week ... so I might be scarce for a few days, myself. :ph34r: | |} ---- I need to catch up on Bones and NCIS. My DVR is getting full. This may or may not interfere with WildStar. Depends on my mood. <_< | |} ---- your breakfasts always give me a heart attack just looking at them. so bad for you. tastes so good but.. :D I don't think the crafted gear is worth it unless you really really like crafting or you get it really cheap Northern wastes, Crimson badlands and the defile all have world drops that are better and not that rare, the rep gear is also better if you want to do the reps, if you do dungeons you can get your hands on the glory gear which is really nice gear for non raiders and in drop 5 contracts will get you some nice gear. I don't think my character has a single piece of crafted gear left, its all been replaced by world drops do some PVP for the purple (formerly) 1800 claws, as good as or better than the best crafted and not 20 plat on the AH If you want renown run the vet ship hands with a friend, they give some solo but much much more with another player, fragment zero in particular can net you a heap of renown when running it with another person or two. Dailies don't give renown, I can't think of any other soloable content that does but the contracts coming in drop 5 will give renown in the reward bags /steals all the bacone and leaves | |} ---- ---- ---- ----